


Flow

by Skylark



Series: SASO 2017 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Changing Tenses, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: The sunlight on the water slants into Daichi's eyes, making him wince and throw a hand up. From between the gaps of his fingers he catches sight of Suga and Kuroo walking over the bridge before him, their fingers shyly intertwined.





	Flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> [Original Prompt:](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13624389#cmt13624389) a Death Cab For Cutie mix, especially "[We Looked Like Giants](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tIVVEIdu2g)."

The sunlight on the water slants into Daichi's eyes, making him wince and throw a hand up. From between the gaps of his fingers he catches sight of Suga and Kuroo walking over the bridge before him, their fingers shyly intertwined.  
  
"Not bad for the middle of nowhere, huh?" he calls out.  
  
Kuroo laughs, and the sound is wondering. "I never thought..." he says, before shaking his head. "It's great. Thanks for inviting me to visit you guys."  
  
"Thanks for coming," Suga murmurs, looking ahead of them.  
  
\--  
  
Daichi and Suga had been dating for years; it was a poorly kept secret. A secret, too, was the way Kuroo's eyes followed them across the court, watching the way their bodies leaned toward each other like willows over a deep river, the lingering brush of Daichi's hands on Suga's hips.  
  
Kuroo developed crushes easily and often, so by now he'd developed a solid strategy for handling them, if by  _strategy_  he meant  _take it with him to his grave._    
  
Still, looking was free. So he looked.  
  
\--  
  
Daichi and Suga's hometown is far inland, but that doesn't mean there's no water. The path from Suga's house to the train station takes them across a concrete bridge, gently arched over a small stream. Suga points with one hand at two children on the riverbank, hunting for crayfish. His other hand clings to Kuroo's fingers, the touch distracting instead of grounding.   
  
"Daichi told me he loved doing that as a kid," he says.  
  
"Next you're going to bring out the embarrassing first-year photos," Daichi says from a few steps behind them. Suga looks back and smiles at the look of fondness on Daichi's face, not because of its unfamiliarity—Daichi always looks a little fond when Suga is around—but because it's aimed squarely at Kuroo.  
  
\--  
  
The way home from cram school could be long in the evenings. Kenma never picked up his phone, so when Kuroo scrolled to Daichi's contact information instead he tried not to examine it too closely, just hit OK and pressed the phone to his ear.  
  
_Hello?_  came Suga's voice through the phone, bright and breathless. Kuroo's lips parted, but no words came out. Before he could respond, Suga said  _Oh, hold on. Daichi! Daichi, I found your phone. Here, it's Kuroo._  
  
"No, wait," Kuroo interrupted. "I want to talk to you."  
  
There was a pause on the other end of the line.  _Me?_  Suga said. His short laugh did a poor job at hiding his bewilderment.  _O-oh. Okay. What's up?_  
  
"Hmm, nothing much. On my way home from cram school."  
  
Suga's voice softened with sympathy.  _Oh, you're attending cram school too, huh. It's rough, right? Between that and practice..._  
  
"It's a lot," Kuroo agreed. "Are you over at Sawamura's house?"  
  
_Oh yeah, we,_  a beat of silence, so short that Kuroo almost missed it,  _study together. Sometimes._  
  
Kuroo smiled. "Studying, huh."  
  
Suga's tone turned wary.  _Yeah? We're in the same class, so._  
  
"What are you studying that had you out of breath when you answered the phone?"  
  
Suga was quiet. Kuroo's smile faded, wondering if he went too far.  
  
_If you already know the answer, why are you asking?_  Suga said. The tone of his voice made Kuroo's spine snap straight.  _Did you still want to talk to Daichi?_  
  
"Sorry," Kuroo rushed to say. "Um, you're okay with me, knowing about—"  
  
Suga made a thoughtful noise.  _You already knew, didn't you?_  he said.  _You never seemed like you cared before._  
  
Kuroo cared very much, though not in the way Suga meant. "I'm not straight, either," he blurted. "So we're even, you've got a secret on me too."  
  
Suga didn't respond. Was he shocked? Waiting for him to continue? Then he realized, all at once, that Suga had already known.   
  
_Daichi is asking for the phone,_  Suga said at last, his voice changed. It didn't sound polite, as it had in the beginning of the conversation, or frosty, as it had become in the middle. Now his voice had the same familiar tone he took with his teammates. That's what Suga's acceptance sounded like, Kuroo realized. He had passed some kind of test.  _Did you really just want to talk to me?_  
  
"I'm home already, actually," Kuroo said. He was only two blocks away, so it was not entirely a lie. "Tell him I'll call another time, all right? Sorry for interrupting, well, you know."  
  
Suga chuckled.  _It's okay,_  he said.  _I'll give you my phone number. Next time you can call me directly._  
  
He waited while Kuroo scrambled for a pen and rattled the numbers off in a smooth, practiced tone. The ink was cool as it ran across the back of Kuroo's hand, capturing them.  
  
\--  
  
In the summer, the sun takes forever to set. It makes the few days Kuroo spends in Miyagi seem longer than they are, and Daichi sees every familiar sight with new context. Kuroo standing in Karasuno's gym, looking up at the high windows. Kuroo sitting between them on the engawa surrounding the overgrown inner courtyard at Suga's house. Kuroo on his bed, rumpling sheets that Suga had always called boring— _they're white, Daichi, can't you live a little—_ his dark eyes striking against the pale background.   
  
Daichi leans over him and nips his lower lip, pinning Kuroo's hands to the mattress above his head, and listens to his choked-off whine.  
  
"No one's home," Suga points out, lying on his side beside them both. "You can be as loud as you want."  
  
Kuroo blushes like a maiden, all delicate pink. The color deepens the lower Daichi's mouth wanders.  
  
\--  
  
After a day of noise and bustle, the echoing gym was starting to drain of activity. There was half an hour of free time before dinner, and Daichi hurried to shove his knee guards into his bag, already dreaming of a shower.  
  
"He's staring again," Suga murmured beside him. By the time Daichi looked up, Kuroo had turned away to herd his teammates out off the gym, but there was no mistaking whom Suga had meant.  
  
Suga sighed beside him, the sound equal parts frustrated and longing.   
  
"We could talk to him," Daichi said.  
  
Suga shook his head. "It'll scare him off if we do that."  
  
Nekoma was almost out the door when Kuroo paused, one hand on the doorframe, and half-turned back toward the gym. He hitched his bag higher on his shoulder, as if to mask his hesitation, before his eyes followed the wooden slats and then up to Suga and Daichi across the room.  
  
The two of them looked back.


End file.
